


To fit in

by Fangirlmoon



Series: To build a home [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid, Insecure Spencer Reid, Protective Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Morgan invites some Agents he trains with over for a few beers and they are not being exactly nice to Spencer.[This is an AU in which Morgan and Reid share a house (as friends). The parts can be read independently.]
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Series: To build a home [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155380
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	To fit in

**Author's Note:**

> If you have trouble visualizing the house:
> 
> https://pin.it/1hps1Kl

"Whatcha doing?" Morgan places his hands on Spencer's shoulders.

"Wishing you used the gym showers."

"Why is that?" Teasingly Morgan moves his hand up to Spencer's face. 

"Stop that, what do you want?"

"I am having a couple of guys over tonight." He announces while Spencer keeps filling out files. 

"Okay."

"At eight."

"Its fine."

"Are you even listening?"

"I am trying not to think about the fact that you haven't showered yet and are standing in the bullpen and touching me." 

"I will go shower right now."

"I will be upstairs then." Spencer announces a few minutes before the guest were suppose to arrive.

"You can stay."

"I don't know-"

"You live here too nothing wrong with staying and drinking a beer with us." 

"I-" He was interrupted by the doorbell. 

"Open up." Quickly Spencer takes the step back into the hallway, shakes his hands ones and then opens the front door.

"Come in."

"I am not sure if I am right here, I am looking for a Derek Morgan." The man said with a bottle of scotch in his hand. 

"You are right. He is right over there in the kitchen." Friendly Spencer opens the door wider welcoming him in. 

"I didn't know Morgan was living with someone."

"Well I do, welcome to our home Greg." Morgan greets him with a half hug half hand shake. "This is Spencer."

"Greg nice to meet you, you two-"

"Oh no, he just pays me rent." 

"The BAU is not paying you enough Morgan?" The man asks stepping into the kitchen,placing the bottle on the big wooden table. 

"Us both actually. Spencer is part of our team."

"Oh, I didn't know,sorry man." Greg takes his jacket off while Morgan gets him a beer from the fridge.

"That's okay which unit are you?"

"HRT,thank you." Grateful he accepts the beer and Morgan sits down. "Spencer sit down with us." 

"I will quickly open the door." For the fact that this was a spontaneous thing Morgan sure as hell got some guys together. 4 said they would definitely step by and 3 more didn't know. Spencer is sure he didn't even talk to this many people outside of the team at the headquarters since he started. "Hey."

"Ehm hi, I am David Walton."

"Spencer Reid, I eh- I live with Morgan so you are at the right place if you are looking for him." The man didn't say more till he spotted the other man in the kitchen and shortly but surely the kitchen filled with agents and Spencer, even if he was one too, felt more and more out of place. Tipsy Morgan grabs his wrist pulling him back to him. "What's wrong?"

"Can you get some more beer? Its standing right in front of the backdoor."

"Sure." The beer crate sure wasn't light but he was not gonna admit it so he did gets it all the way into the kitchen and lets it down a little bit harder than intended to.

"Wow pretty boy don't ruin our floor."

"Sorry." Embarrassed he opens the fridge and stocks the beer. 

"Spencer since you already standing can you bring me one?" Seth asks and another guy jumps on. 

"Thank you,man."

"You are smart living with that kid." Nate says looking at Morgan.

"Smart and lucky."

"Oh man don't tell me you play for the other side?" Alex asks. 

"I am not, Pierce. I am not. Just appreciating what I got here." 

"This sure as hell is a nice house, at least the two rooms that I saw." Greg compliments. 

"You even get to see it with your job or is he home alone all the time?"

"I am actually also an Agent." Spencer says awkwardly sitting back down at the head of the table.

"You've gotta be kidding me. You look like I could snap you in two pieces just by looking at you." Alex, the man sitting on Spencer's left said. 

"That's not possible." 

"Kid you don't want to go up against him." David warns him taking another sip.

"I never said that I want to I just-" He cuts himself off. 

"You should come train with us." Nate encourages him.

"Thank you but I think I will pass-"

"You are Dr. Spencer Reid." 

"I-I am." Confused he looks at David.

"You failed your gun qualification three times." Embarrassed Spencer looks down. "You guys should have seen that, I thought this kid was never gonna get his gun."

"I do now." 

"Cause you got lucky and shot someone in the head." 

"Guys let's not start talking about shooting people on our evening off." Morgan tries. "And beside this kid is smarter than you all combined."

"Right." 

"You want to try that out, Walton?" Morgan asks pointing at the three certificates that he demanded to hang up even if Spencer finds it ridicules and Seth leans back reading the titles out loud. 

"PhD's in mathematics, engineering and chemistry."

"And what brings a mind like this to the FBI?" Greg asks interested. "These aren't things that are needed there."

"I intended a guest lecture of Jason Gideon and I thought that this is a really interesting job so I applied to the academy." 

"Jason Gideon. I haven't heard that name in a long time." Seth tells them. "What is he doing now anyways? Didn't he ran off or something?"

"We don't know." Morgan answers.

"That guy was always weird man, kinda crept me out." Mocking Greg shakes his shoulders.

"He is a really nice guy." Spencer speaks up. "People just don't understand him."

"If you need much time to understand people, they are weird okay?" Greg answers. 

"Guys, Gideon was a friend of ours and I would appreciate if you could bite your tongue in my house if you have to say something negative about this man." Morgan speaks up and instead of back talk from the others Reid defended him.

"Was a friend?"

"Kid, let's not do this right now okay."

"How can you say that?"

"Let it go." For a moment they was an uncomfortable tension before one of the man stood up saying they are on their way to the fridge anyway and if anyone wants anything. "I think I'll go upstairs actually."

"C'mon Reid, stay. We just got you talking." Alex encourages him. "Tell us how did you manage to pass all those physical evaluations?"

"I- I didn't. It's really late I should go." Awkwardly he gets up from the table and waves really quick before going out of the kitchen off to the back of the house to go upstairs but stopped on top of them from were you could perfectly hear everything said. 

"He is kinda uptight." Alex comments.

"If you are all bothering him what else can he be?" Nate asks.

"He is an Agent for godsakes he has to be able to deal with this."

"He doesn't." Morgan steps in. "And despite what you ask think he is good at what he is doing."

"He looks so fragile, so small I don't think he is any good in the field."

"And then this weird movements, I don't know man."

"He is my friend and I would appreciate if you could stop this." Morgan tries again. He had heard Spencer not walking the stairs all the way up to the end,because if he would have they must have been a crack from the wooden floor on the first floor.

"Why you living with him anyway? You own like a handful of houses you ain't got any money problems."

"Like I said, he is my friend."

"He is what? Ten years younger than you?"

"Hey hey hey,only because you are doesn't mean he is and I am not that old."

"Whatever you tell yourself." Quietly Spencer sits down on top of the steps leaning his head against the cold thin black bars of the railing. And surely but slowly they conversation went back to something that hadn't Spencer in its focus till Morgan stood up and announced that he will be right back.

"What you gotta tug your kid in or something?" Seth asks.

"There is no kid living in this house." 

"Debatable." 

"I tell you if you get see him working ones than you will be utterly quiet." With that Morgan leaves the room and Spencer can hear him coming into the back of the house. "That's not your bedroom." He says before coming up the stairs. "What's wrong?" 

"Why do so many agents at the headquarters not like me?"

"I think many agents do, the ones downstairs just don't. And not everyone there doesn't like you, I think Nate is pretty impressed."

"He is one out of five." Beaten down Spencer plays with the watch on his wrist for a moment. "Why do you even like these guys?"

"I have fun with them training and just talking some times."

"But they are really mean."

"Kid, listen, do I like them? Yes. Can they be assholes sometimes? Yeah. Is my relationship to them anything compared to the one that I have to you or even Rossi or JJ? No. These are just guys I sometimes like to talk to but I am also glad when the evening is over and I don't have to see them for a few days. I don't have that with you, I see you every day and I don't get tired of it " 

"And my scholar system?"

"What?"

"The one in the living room. Seth said it looks like you are hiding a kid somewhere."

"I also don't get tired of your scholar system. We picked it out together it has a nice colour and it fits perfectly in. Now get upstairs you are starting to fall asleep here."

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


End file.
